


More Than You Know

by PrincipalCellist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Changing POV, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance, another story I originally wrote on FF.net and moved to Ao3, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: There are all kinds of love, but the best kind is an outpouring of everything wonderful in the world - of kindness, consideration, trust, and respect. It is the recognition that the subject of your love is unique and valuable. This is the right kind of love; the kind that can release in you a strength and courage you never knew you had.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Date Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story on FF.net in 2016 and I did my best rewriting to fix it up before I posted it here. This story doesn't have a real deep plot, tbh. I just wanted to write them _pinning_ for each other and then finding stability ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> _ [Into The Fire - Clams Casino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1Pc48cSqFA) _

"Why did you reject Yugi?" Anzu demanded before Atem had even fully opened his door.

"Anzu… It's like, six in the morning," Atem complained, rubbing his fingers under his eyes. "Can we maybe do this later—?"

 _"No."_ She spat, storming into his apartment in an all caps rage. Her shoulder jammed into his as she passed.

Atem cringed; Anzu was not a violent person by nature, so he knew he must've really messed up this time. He had no choice but to let her do as she wished when she was in this kind of mood. He shut his door and followed her into the dining room, where she sat down and stared at him, eyes blazing. Atem leaned against the wall and folded his arms, staring back.

 _"Well?"_ She asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well?" Atem repeated, trying to clear his still sleep-fogged mind.

"Why on this great, wide world would you kiss Yugi and then _refuse to go on a date with him?!"_ She shrieked. "Can you possibly even begin to explain why there was a heartbroken man sitting on my porch at one in the morning, sobbing about how he'd been rejected before - but never _'like this'?!"_ Her fingers clenched around her cup, knuckles turning white, as if she were trying to stop herself from hitting him. "You have a lot of apologizing to do. _Explain."_

Atem blew out a heavy gust of air, arms tightening around himself. He could feel the heat of her anger, even from this distance. He'd been in the face of her ire before, but this was different - though not surprising. He knew how important Yugi was to her…and he knew how important Yugi was to him as well. He had turned down one of the kindest available men around, a man who clearly was interested in him, too - like, _fuck._ Yugi had even cried! Atem truly never meant for that to happen. Anzu was completely within her rights to be as mad as she was. Kissing Yugi had been wrong; he'd given him hope and then smashed it all in one go.

"Anzu, it's just… I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one who needs your half-assed apology," she snapped, eye twitching. "If you want forgiveness, go beg for it from Yugi."

She took a long pull of whatever was in her cup - Atem figured there was a good chance of it being spiked coffee. She kept waiting, eyes glued to his face, and he knew she was still waiting for an excuse. She probably wanted to have a good reason before she decked him, a beating he knew he deserved. So he sighed and offered her the same excuse he'd been telling himself:

"I don't deserve him."

"No, you don't," She agreed instantly, "not after last night." Atem just nodded. "But! _Before_ last night? You definitely did."

"No. He could do so much better."

"But he wants you."

Atem shook his head. "He could find someone more patient and kind - an outgoing type that could easily keep up with him."

She stared at him, her intensity dying a little at his lack of a fight.  
"I can't believe you're being serious right now - actually, yes I can. This is totally they type of shit you would tell yourself."

"Come on, you know he could easily get someone else. Someone who'd actually make him happy."

"You make him happy!" Anzu insisted, leaning forward in the chair. Atem gave her a raised eyebrow. "Okay, you didn't last night - we know that, moving on - but this is ridiculous! Why can't you accept that you deserve to be happy, too?" She held up a finger as she listed, "You're witty, you're brave, you're good looking, you care about the people you love… If Yugi wanted someone exactly like himself, he'd buy a ton of mirrors and date himself - but what he really wanted was to go out with you!"

She took a calming breath, willing herself to calm down as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look, Atem; I know you have reservations. I hate to tell you, but _everyone_ has some sort of baggage. It what makes us human. He's aware of it and he doesn't care. He asked you on a date, not to marry him!"

Atem pressed his lips together, staring at the floor. How could he argue when she used _logic_ against him?

"Strike the bells and let the chorus sing!" She cried, looking smug. "Atem is speechless for the first time in his life!"

"Yeah, fine. Okay. You're right."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She cupped a hand to her ear. "I hear better without the tone of disdain."

He rolled his eyes. "I still think he could do better, but you're right. I let myself over-think."

"Wow, silenced _and_ apologetic all in one day," she said, eyebrows high. "Good deal. Now all you have to do is go to the shop and ask him out."

"I can't just go ask him out right after turning him down!" He argued, throwing his hands up. "He's probably still upset! I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

Anzu held her cup securely in her hands again, taking yet another deep breath and letting it out slowly. Yikes, he must _really_ be getting on her nerves.

When she finally spoke, it was slow and enunciated, as if he were a toddler, "You are interested in him. He is interested in you. When two people have a mutual interest, they make it work. When those two go together somewhere, it is a date. Go find Yugi and ask him on one." She tossed her hair, eyeing him shrewdly. "If you don't like it, you don't have to go on another. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could fall in love with him."

"And that…would be… _bad?"_

"I already like him much more than he likes me, I know that," Atem sighed. "I don't want to lose him, Anzu. I could completely fall for him, only for him to realize he doesn't feel the same and leave me. Then I'd be alone and heartbroken."

"Well, no one can say you haven't thought this through," Anzu muttered, rolling her eyes. "You need to decide what's more important: staying here, pining and unhappy, but safe - _or,_ you can take the risk of being so annoyingly, stupidly happy that everyone around you will want to throw up." She glanced at her watch and got to her feet. "Look, I need to go, but the choice is totally up to you," She looked at him pityingly. "I know you'll decide the right thing."

Well, shit. Anzu really had a gift for putting things in simplest terms, didn't she?

* * *

"I need to stop acting like a silly teenager," Yugi muttered to himself, stacking Monopoly games in the backroom on the highest shelf that he could reach without the step-stool. Admittedly, the highest shelf he could reach wasn't really all that high. "It's been _days._ You asked him and he said no. Let it go."

Even though he'd been saying things along those lines every day since the rejection, it didn't help. The gaping tear in his chest still felt as raw and new as ever. He wished he really could let it go so easily, but he'd always been the stubborn type. Once he was hooked, he was hooked. He'd always been particularly attracted to people who kept life simple, people who didn't restrict themselves with rules. That's why getting over Atem was such a problem; he was handsome and exciting. _Intellegent._ He didn't lie or pretend for anyone or anything. He was real.

He broke Yugi's heart.

Yugi scowled, dusting his hands off on his apron. He'll get over it.  
"Jou!" he called as he came around the corner, "could you tell Kyoko-sama that her order is in?"

"Yeah, got it." Jou grunted from his perch from the top of a ladder, in the middle of changing a light bulb. He popped his gum with a _snap!_ and Yugi winced.

"Must you really?" He asked, frowning. Jou only grinned and blew a bubble at him.

Yugi rolled his eyes and moved behind the counter. He sat on the wooden stool, leaning his head against his hand, settling in for a day of boredom. He watched the people outside the store's windows, counting how many blue shirts he saw. With a jolt, he straightened up when he saw Atem appear among the crowd of faces, walking straight up to the store with purposeful steps. _Why?_ Yugi moved off of the stool, debating whether to hide under the counter or not, but it was too late; He'd already been spotted and now Atem was making a direct path to him.

"Hey," Atem began, shoulders high and hands shoved deep into his pockets - defensive already. _Well, fine._

Yugi narrowed his eyes, trying to seem cool and collected despite his hammering heart.  
"What can I help you with?" He asked professionally.

Atem winced at the disinterest. "Yeah, I know. I deserve that." He nodded as if gathering himself. "Yugi, listen; I'm sorry. About the other day. I just—"

Yugi held up a hand, cutting him off, "Look, if you came here just to apologize and give me some stupid reason why you turned me down, it's fine. I get it." He tucked some hair behind his ear with shaking fingers, not able to keep eye-contact. "I've already had time to think and get over it, so you don't have to feel guilty. _Really."_

"I don't feel guilty," He quickly said, then corrected, "I mean, yes I do - of course I do - but more importantly, I realized I was wrong. I, uh…I have this bad habit of thinking myself in circles and I ended up making everything more serious than I needed to." He rubbed his arm. "I didn't really come here to excuse my behavior, though. I came here to ask you to have dinner with me."

Yugi's breath caught.  
"You want to ask me out?"

"I know you're probably still mad at me and don't want to go out with me, since I'd already refused you before, but I wanted to try anyway. It took me this long because I wasn't quite sure how to ask - what could I possibly say that would take back the pain I caused you? I might be just flattering myself though, thinking that you're still wondering about it after so long - or that you were still into me. If Anzu hadn't grilled me like she did, I don't know if I would've ever had the nerve to come back to you."

Yugi was shocked, but he couldn't stop the slow smile that spread over his face as the other talked. So… Atem _did_ want to go out with him? It wasn't just his own assumption this time? They stood, staring at each other, both of them waiting. Eventually, Atem lowered his eyes, staring at the counter in silence before he lifted them to Yugi again, looking dejected. Yugi suddenly realized that his silence was being interpreted as a "no" and he jumped at the chance to rectify it.

"Well?" He asked, sounding serene despite his giddiness. "Are you going to ask?"

Atem's eyebrows came together.  
"Ask what?"

"Me to dinner."

His eyes squinted.  
"I already did?"

"No, you didn't - you just said that was why you came here." Yugi sat back down on the stool, crossing his legs. "I'm still waiting."

Atem's puzzled expression smoothed out.  
"You know what? I think I changed my mind."

 _Oh, what a tease._ The way his lips curved in a smirk was just killer.  
"Hm, you did?" Yugi pouted. "I was getting excited."

Atem chuckled lightly, but got serious.  
"Yugi, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"As an actual date?" Yugi clarified.

"Yes."

"I would love to!" He was much too eager, but he couldn't help it.

"Is tomorrow evening good for you?"

"Yes, I—oh, shit. No. Wait. I promised Grandpa I'd go with him to the movies!" Yugi groaned and pulled out his phone. "Hang on, I can ask him to reschedule—"

"No, no!" Atem reached across the counter and pressed his hands over Yugi's, pushing the phone down. "Don't stand up your grandfather." He jumped, startled at the contact, and Atem pulled back quickly with a soft "Sorry."

"What about Thursday?" Yugi was determined for this date to happen.

"I have to work a night shift."

"Uh…dare I ask about Friday?"

"Isn't there a festival starting Friday and going through the weekend? I think the streets are going to be really packed."

Yugi blinked. "It's literally _impossible_ to be this unlucky."

"Let's just make it Thursday."

"But - you work?"

"I think I might be sick," Atem said simply, smiling.

Yugi beamed back at him brightly.  
"I'm okay with that - if you're sure."

"I think they can survive without me for one day."

"Then Thursday it is!"

"Good. I'll text you the time and place?"

"Perfect." Yugi said. They stood there for a few moments too long, just grinning at each other. Jou snickered and then coughed, clearing his throat loudly, and they both jumped at the sound, coming back to reality.

Atem stepped back a couple steps, flushed.  
"I have to get to work, but…I'll see you?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, great," He nodded, taking another step. "Uh, I'll text you."

"I'll look forward to it."

He grinned again, looking excited.  
"Alright, bye!"

"Wait - Atem?"

"Yeah?"

Yugi pressed his palms together in his lap, feeling the previous pain in his chest melting into something soft and warm. "Thank you."

"No, Yugi," Atem replied, looking gentle. "Thank _you."_

And they both knew that without a doubt, Thursday couldn't come fast enough.


	2. One Step at a Time

Atem was really looking forward to his date with Yugi, but to say he was nervous would have been an understatement. He couldn’t stop glancing at the clock. He felt sweaty and jittery. It'd only been a couple days since he'd last seen him, but in-between work and their sporadic texts, it felt much longer. He couldn’t even remember the last time in his life that he’d been this excited and worried, so eager and scared, all at once.

No wait, he could: the night he kissed Yugi. He’d felt just like this both before and after. But _during?_ Oh, the burning heat that had erupted in his chest from the feel of Yugi's lips against his was like a dream that he’d never thought would come true, but then suddenly it did and he was left wonder-struck and awed and nervous and just stuck in disbelief. He didn’t know how tonight would go, but he hoped everything would go smoothly. After all, he could hardly look at Yugi without wanting to touch him and _“When two people have a mutual interest, they make it work.”_ He was determined to see this through – no matter where it took them. Even if it _did_ leave him in heartbreak.

But, you know…he dearly hoped it wouldn't.

When he got to the restaurant they’d agreed to meet at, he checked in with the hostess and learned that Yugi hadn’t shown up yet. She offered to seat him while he waited, but he declined, opting to wait for the other outside instead. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see who it was.

“You got here first,” Yugi said, smiling.

Atem just blinked, face slack with his shock. Gone were Yugi’s usual jeans-and-T-shirt combo. Instead, he wore black slacks and a simple white button-up shirt that nicely emphasized the line of his shoulders. He must’ve just recently showered, too – Atem could smell the lingering scent of his soap. He wanted to step closer, inhale deeply, and pinpoint exactly what the scent was. As his thoughts wandered, Yugi’s smile started to fall slightly and he tilted his head in confusion at the lack of response. Atem quickly jump-kicked his brain back into working order.

“I only just got here,” he finally said, thankfully casual - completely opposite to how chaotic his insides felt at the moment. “Did you fall into a puddle?”

“What?” Yugi asked and Atem nodded to his still seemingly damp hair. “Oh! No, I just was lost in my thoughts… I lost track of time and had to rush to get ready.” He ran his hand through it. “Is it that bad?”

“Nah, you smell good.”

Yugi's fingers stilled and he looked away from Atem, lips pressing together nervously. Atem’s own words came back around and slapped him across the face. _Abort, abort! You can’t say something like that one a first date!_ He covered his face, embarrassed, and rushed to apologize—“Sorry, I didn’t mean that in a creepy way! I promise! I just meant that—”

“It’s okay,” Yugi replied, cheeks pink. “Um, are you ready to go inside?”

“Not at all.” Atem peeked from behind his fingers. “Have you changed your mind about me yet?”

“Not at all,” Yugi said fondly, already back to normal. He went to the restaurant doors and held it open for him. “After you.”

Atem took a deep breath and nodded, heading inside. It wasn't fair how collected Yugi was when he was over here freaking out! The hostess from before recognized him and cheerfully led them to their table. After they settled in, the waitress came by and got their drink order and then they were alone again.

Atem was seriously dying. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say to start up a conversation, and he definitely couldn’t stop staring at Yugi. He somehow looked even softer and more dream-like in the low lights of the dining area, and it was making him lose his damn mind. He desperately searched his head for something he didn’t already know about Yugi, something he wanted to know – but he was stuck with an empty buzzing and he didn’t know why. There were _tons_ of things he wanted to talk about - he'd spent the past couple days coming up with them! But now he was blank and he didn’t quite know how to begin talking.

Yugi’s lips twisted, nose crinkling.  
“Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” he said quickly, immediately dropping his gaze to the menu in front of him. It didn’t matter that he barely saw it, his appetite was gone.

“Atem?” Yugi moved his hand across the table carefully, as if Atem would be scared off if he moved too abruptly. “Relax, okay?” He said, fingers brushing over the back of his hand. “I’m nervous, too – and you’re making me really jumpy.”

Atem flipped his hand over and took hold of Yugi’s fingers, feeling his heart jumping in his chest.  
“Sorry,” He muttered, sheepish. “I’m really not good with…dating.”

“Just talk to me like you usually would, okay? I know it’s hard, but try not to worry so much. I’m not going to walk out on you.”

“Right.”

“I mean, you’ve never had any issues talking my ear off before.”

“Hey!” Atem said, insulted. Yugi laughed. “Excuse me, but you gab much more than I do.”

“Hm…do I?” Yugi looked perfectly unbothered, pulling his hand away to smooth his napkin over his lap. “No, that doesn’t sound right. I distinctly remember that every single conversation we have, you start it.”

“You better be joking.”

“Oh, no. I’m _always_ serious.”

“What a load of—”

“Um, excuse me,” A feminine voice interjected, and they both looked up in surprise to see their waitress standing there with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I can’t remember which one of you got the sprite…?”

“That’s me!” Yugi said cheerfully, gratefully taking the glass from her. “Thanks.”

“Here’s your drink, sir.” She set Atem’s cola and the breadsticks down next. She straightened with a smile and said, “I’ll be right back to take your order,” before stepping away again.

After that, it was like something fell into place between them. A switch was flipped. By the time the waitress came back and took their orders, Atem was as relaxed as he would have been any other day he hung out with his friends. The entire meal passed by easily – so easily, he wasn’t sure why he’d been freaking out in the first place. He realized that he and Yugi had more in common than he originally thought, and their conversations flowed like water; from jokes and teasing, to a shared enthusiasm over games, or their love for carb-y food, and careening back into sarcasm and laughter.

Two hours went by before he knew it, without a single lull.

After they finished eating and left the restaurant, Atem walked Yugi home. Though he wanted to, he didn’t try to kiss him again. The memory of Yugi’s mouth against his was something he wanted to relive, but he was determined to do things right this time. There was no need to rush. When they parted, Yugi didn’t try to kiss him either, so he guessed that maybe he felt the same way. He wasn’t completely sure, but he also found himself not over-thinking Yugi’s reasons. Everything with him just felt so…natural. _Easy._

And it scared the shit out of him.

* * *

“Hey, handsome,” Anzu greeted, steeping aside so Yugi could come into her townhouse. “Do you want some coffee?” She asked, wandering into the kitchen as he sat on one of the bar stools in front of the counter.

“And encourage your terrible caffeine addiction?” Yugi asked. “Of course! Bean me!”

Anzu shot him a pointed look but poured some coffee into another mug. She handed it to him, and then was pushing over the cream and sugar with an eye-roll not even a minute later when he made a disgusted face at the dark liquid. “So how are things going?”

“Oh, you know – I can’t complain.” Yugi shrugged.

“I mean, you could. I’m listening.”

“Everything at the shop is going smoothly, unless we’re counting Jou. He knocked down a whole display yesterday. _Again.”_ He tasted his now tan coffee, thought for a second, and added one more sugar cube. “At least he cleans up his own mess. How are you?”

“Nothing to report, really. College is stressful - I mean, everyone said it would be, but I didn’t believe them. I thought if I just planned and studied enough, I’d breeze right through it, but nope.” She sighed. “And my dance classes are still full of bratty teenagers who’d rather fiddle on their phones than practice. Same ol’ same.”

“Have you tried screaming?”

She smiled. “I’ve thought about it.” She set her mug down, eyeing Yugi slyly. “But enough about me…I am _super_ interested in how things between you and Atem are going.”

“Things are going good.”

“Anything to report…?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Not anything like what you’re thinking.”

“No babe stuff?” She asked, sounding disappointed. “Not even any heavy make-out sessions?”

“No – unless you’re counting that kiss we had before he turned me down?”

“No, I do not count that one and he’s still in trouble for it.”

“Then, uh…no.”

“But it’s been a week since your date!”

“We’re taking it slow.”

“Ugh! _Too_ slow!”

“Why don’t you find yourself a boyfriend and have your own make-out sessions?” He suggested.

“Finding a good guy is hard. Besides, I’m focusing on myself right now. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I would like some kissing and cuddles, but I’m too busy for a relationship right now.”

“I get you,” he said, nodding.

“When do you think Atem will make a move? I personally think you’re going to get tired of waiting and make the first move.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Yugi stared down into his mug, frowning. “I don’t want to pressure him. I know he’s scared and trying his hardest not to fuck things up, so who am I to rush him? I know he’s only doing it because he cares, so I’ll wait for him. I’ll wait forever for us to be ready if I have to.”

“God, let’s hope he doesn’t take that long.” She muttered, and Yugi agreed. “But you _are_ ready, aren’t you?”

He groaned, throwing his head back.  
“I really am. Waiting sucks!”

“Wow…” She sipped her coffee thoughtfully, staring at nothing in particular. “Atem is actually being way considerate of a person instead of bulldozing. Who would have thought?” She focused her eyes back on her friend. “It feels like just yesterday I was yelling at him to get his head out of his ass.”

“Oh, yeah. Thank you for that, by the way.”

“My pleasure.” She grinned. “What’s your next date plans?”

“What is this? Twenty Questions?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. She just stared back expectantly. “Fine. I’m going to his place on Sunday.”

_“And?”_

“And…I don’t know. I wanted to make him dinner, so I’m going to.”

“Jeez, you two skipped right over everything else and went directly to the old married couple phase. _Bore_ -ing.”

“Come on, Anzu,” he did his best not to whine. “I really want this to work out.”

“Regardless of excitement, or lack thereof,” she said, cupping her hands around his, “I’m really happy for you. Seriously.” She listed her head, smiling gently. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Yugi bit his lip, pretending to think about it, but there was no denying the truth - and she didn’t look fooled by his fake pensiveness, either.

“Yeah. I really do.”


	3. Better Latte Than Never

Atem liked the way Yugi washed the dishes.

Well, not how he washed them, per se…more that he liked how Yugi took it upon himself to just do things without being asked - or even expected to. How he did things because he genuinely cared about others. He _wanted_ to take care of them. When Yugi asked permission to come to his apartment, it was because he sincerely wanted to cook dinner and enjoy time with him. There was no other reason besides that, of kindness and love. He’d looked so apprehensive when he asked, though; like he was worried about a possible rejection.

As if Atem could ever refuse him now. If he could give it to Yugi, he would.

Like promised, Yugi had shown up at his place early in the evening, arms loaded with grocery bags. Atem tried to help carry some - had tried to help him cook, too - but he’d been effectively ejected from the kitchen by Yugi’s pushy hands, both of them laughing.

He leaned against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen, admiring how Yugi danced a little while he washed a plate, listening to the distant music the speaker in the living room was playing. It was adorable. Atem’s heart stuttered in his chest as he wondered what it would be like to wake up one day, stumble into the kitchen, and find Yugi making coffee. The idea of it made his whole body burn because yeah, that was a sight he’d _love_ to see. He believed he could spend the rest of his life waking up to Yugi and never grow tired of it, were he so privileged to have the chance.

But asking Yugi to stay the night felt like maybe a bit too much – too soon. He didn’t want to rush him.

And yet, on the other hand… It wasn’t like there was a real timetable they had to follow for these kinds of things. They could just do whatever they felt comfortable doing and take it from there.

Yugi placed the last dish in the rack and grabbed the towel by the sink, drying his hands. He looked extremely satisfied with his work. Atem padded across the linoleum, coming right up behind Yugi and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He skimmed his nose over the skin of Yugi’s neck and inhaled, taking in the scent of him – dish soap, his normal body wash, and the lingering smell of the spices he’d used while cooking.

“Why do you keep sniffing me?”

Atem grinned. “I believe we already established that I think you smell good.”

“This is just your thing, then?” Yugi’s cheeks were warming at an alarming rate. Atem noticed that his hands were now braced against the edge of the counter and he felt the stiffening line of his body against his chest. He reacted to the tension immediately, pulling his face away from Yugi’s neck and looking at him in concern.

“Yugi, what is it? I—”

“Shh,” Yugi interrupted abruptly, shoulders tensing, and Atem swallowed his words. He waited in uncertain anticipation, heartbeat in his throat. “I’m just – I’m trying really hard not to kiss you.”

“You’re – _what?”_ That was definitely not what Atem had expected.

“I need you to stop being cute! Just for a minute!” Yugi whined, shoving his face into his hands. “I really want to smush my face against yours, but I’m _trying_ to be respectful and wait, you just make it so fucking difficult! I want it to actually mean something this time – like you genuinely want to kiss me, not some spur-of-the-moment crap like our first kiss was.”

Atem rested his chin on Yugi’s shoulder and smiled.  
“It _does_ mean something to me. So did our first kiss, at that.”

“So it’s okay to kiss you?”

“Honestly, I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

Yugi’s hands came away from his face and he spun around in Atem’s arms, eyes smoldering. He pushed forward into his space with an urgency that would’ve made Atem laugh – had his mouth not suddenly been preoccupied.

Yugi’s arm's lifted, hands framing Atem's face gently, pulling him closer. He wrapped an arm around Yugi’s waist and pressed a hand at the back of his head, holding him securely as their lips moved together - just as perfectly as they had before. But this time, there was no alarm ringing in Atem's head, no voice screaming that he was making a mistake, or that Yugi deserved more. There was only eagerness and heat.

It was ridiculous, how warm and giddy Atem was whenever he thought of Yugi or was near him. He didn’t have the right words to describe all the things he felt for him; he was just so ridiculously infatuated. Every look he shared with Yugi, every conversation and smile that passed between them… all of it meant _everything_ to him and only made him like Yugi more. He was surprised there wasn’t a neon sign above his head that just screamed it to the whole world. He felt like there should be, because it was just so glaringly obvious.

When they finally pulled themselves away, Yugi was grinning like a champion. Atem couldn’t help but press another quick kiss to his smile. Then another, just to get his point across.

“Well?” He wondered, pulling back but not letting go. “Did it mean something?” Yugi lit up and shined like a star in response, and he laughed. “Good.” He placed his hand on Yugi’s chest, over his heart, feeling the running pulse there and knowing his was the same. “Don’t forget it.”

Yugi gripped his arms excitedly.  
“If I can kiss you, does that also mean I have full lap-sitting rights?”

Atem snorted, pulling himself away from Yugi.  
“Oh, my God. Do you ever think before you talk?”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this stuff.”

“I bet you have,” Atem commented dryly with a suggestively raised eyebrow. He quickly ran away when Yugi grabbed the towel off of the counter and snapped it at him.

* * *

Something was brushing softly against Yugi’s arm, and he wrinkled his nose. He was still sleep-fogged, but…it felt like a bug. Crawling on him. With that very thought, he was suddenly awake, arm automatically jerking to dislodge whatever was on it. His hand hit something solid, and he looked up to see Atem staring down at him with an amused smirk.

“Good morning,” he said, wiggling his fingers at him mischievously. Yugi narrowed his eyes, realizing that the touch had been him.

“You’re an _ass.”_

“Since you’re awake,” Atem continued conversationally, “do you mind rolling off of my arm? I can’t feel it.”

He blinked, trying to sort out the words and what they meant. He looked down and realized they were crammed against each other on the couch, Atem’s arm pinned underneath his body. _How…_ Oh, wait. That's right; they had fallen asleep together while watching a movie. He couldn't remember what the movie was, but he remembered the feel of Atem's hand rubbing up and down his arm with vivid clarity. With an annoyed grunt, Yugi shut his eyes again but turned his body just enough so Atem could free his limb.

“Ow,” Atem muttered, curling his fingers against the pins and needles. Yugi only yawned and shoved his face back into Atem’s chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s – boyfriend! How exciting it was to use that word! – torso with another grunt, dead set on going back to sleep.

“Yugi?”

“I’m sleeping.”

“I know - I can see that and you’re adorable - but I really need to get up.”

“Hush,” he muttered, nuzzling his head against Atem. “You’re off today…”

“Yes, but I need to use the bathroom.”

“Ugh.” Yugi groaned and moved away. “You and your _needs.”_

Atem laughed, unhooking their legs.  
“Why aren’t _you_ worried about getting ready for work?”

“See, the greatest thing about owning my own store is that I can decide when it’s open or not.” He shuffled upward, sitting back on his legs. “I am declaring today a national holiday.”

“And what holiday is that?”

“My first night over at my boyfriend’s place.” He reached over and affectionately tugged on Atem’s hair, whose smile was small, but very pleased. Yugi smiled back for a moment and then leaned over, chin tilting…

“oh no, no, no,” Atem cried, moving his face out of the way. “No way. I have morning breath and so do you. Also, I wasn’t kidding; I do need to pee.”

“You’re so annoyingly prim about these things!” Yugi pouted.

Atem leaned over with an eye-roll to press a kiss against his cheek before he got up off the couch.

Once he had disappeared into the bathroom, Yugi grabbed his phone off of the coffee table to check his notifications and was instantly assaulted by the reflection of his face in the black screen. Wild hair, bagged eyes, wrinkled clothes, and indents on his face from sleeping against Atem’s shirt. He looked like a disaster, and yet…Atem hadn’t cared in the slightest. He looked at him with the same affection he always did. When Yugi went to kiss him, Atem had refused not because he didn’t want it, but because he thought they had morning breath. He only ever looked out for Yugi’s comfort.

Yugi pressed his phone to his face, grinning. Now he just wanted to kiss Atem even more! How was it even possible to be _this_ into someone? So utterly and wholly taken? Humming happily to himself, he got up off of the couch, stretching as he walked. He headed into the kitchen and opened the cabinet where Atem kept his coffee (he’d taken the time while cooking last night to remember each cabinet and drawer so he wouldn’t have a hard time navigating.) Once the brewer was set and heating up, he pulled open the refrigerator door, staring inside thoughtfully. If he’d known Atem’s fridge was this empty, he would have bought more groceries than just what he needed for dinner last night.

“Looks like it’s eggs, eggs, and more eggs for breakfast,” he muttered in distaste, reaching in to grab the carton.

“I have oatmeal in the pantry if you’d rather have that,” Atem said, and Yugi looked over his shoulder to see him all freshened up - brushed hair and a new shirt. “Unless you’re completely set on eggs – don’t let me change your mind.”

“Not at all. Oatmeal, please!” He cheered, letting the door to the fridge close.

“I didn’t know you disliked eggs,” Atem commented, sounding happy at the discovery as he opened the pantry to find oatmeal.

“Not in particular. I have to be in the mood for them.” He shrugged. As the brewer started pouring dark liquid into the carafe, he grabbed a couple mugs out of the cabinet for them to use. Atem curiously sniffed at the air.

“You made coffee?” Something in Atem’s tone didn’t quite match the question.

“Uh, yes?” He rose his eyebrows. “Did you…not want some?” Atem didn’t answer that. He set the oatmeal down on the counter and then pressed his hands together, lifting them to his face as he closed his eyes. The question marks in Yugi's mind grew in number. “Okay, you’re being weird.”

“I just feel so very blessed,” Atem murmured, but something in his voice still wasn’t matching his words.

“I don’t – why are you – _over coffee?”_ Yugi questioned. “I don’t get what you mean!”

“I know. That’s okay.” Atem inhaled quickly, dropping his hands and shaking off whatever emotion he’d been feeling. “Come here.”

Yugi willingly stepped over to him and took Atem’s offered hands, though he was still honestly confused at his strange reaction to the coffee. Was it even the coffee, or something Yugi had done? He didn't know - he didn't understand what Atem was thinking. But before he could ask anything more about it, Atem yanked him in close and kissed him.

Yugi carelessly threw his arms around Atem and kissed him back eagerly, questions already forgotten.


	4. On Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this chapter ended up being rewritten quite a bit. I bet some people will be disappointed I removed the sex scene, but I think it just flows better the way it is now. (Don't worry, they still boink - I just don't go into great detail.)

“So…” Honda began conversationally, “I see things between you and Atem are going really well.” Yugi looked across the table at him, eyebrow raised. “How long have you two been dating now?”

“Four months, two weeks, and five days.” It was an instant reply.

Jou coughed to hide his laughter.  
“Dude. Aren’t you embarrassed - tracking the time like that?”

“Should I be?”

“That’s so girly…” He muttered under his breath. Yugi blew the paper off of his straw and right at his friend’s forehead.

“I think it’s sweet,” Anzu replied, pretending to demurely wipe away a tear with her napkin. “I’m so proud of Atem…he finally found someone who can put up with his cynical ass, and now he’s in a committed, long-term relationship.”

“I’m happy for you guys, too.” Honda grinned.

“I just can’t believe they haven’t fucked yet.”

 _“Jounouchi!”_ Anzu snapped, appalled.

“What?! They _haven’t!”_

“It’s none of our business!”

“Come on! You can’t tell me you’d wait that long!”

“It _is_ pretty impressive,” Honda agreed. Yugi just sunk down in his booth a little, hoping the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Talking about his sex life with his friends in a burger joint was not how he wanted to spend his time, regardless how impressive it was.

It wasn’t like they hadn't had sex yet just because they didn’t want to! Believe him, they both wanted to. He and Atem were already pretty handsy with each other, especially after that Sunday when they realized that they could make out freely. They both knew they had a mutual interest, but neither of them wanted to push too far or make a wrong move - and that was okay! At least they both knew that the other cared.

But…weren’t they past the evasiveness by now? At this point, it literally didn’t take much to get him going. Atem could just smile in his general direction and Yugi would swoon and melt into a puddle. He knew nothing would ever happen if he didn’t actually discuss this stuff with Atem or make a move – and he _was_ planning on doing that! He was! Just…not right in the middle of public.

 _“Shh!_ Here he comes!” Jou hissed, quite audibly, and they all turned to see Atem returning from the bathroom. Anzu tried to shoot Jou a chastising look, but it just seemed amused instead.

“Oh, jeez. What?” Atem asked, seeing the looks as he slid back into the booth next to Yugi. “Are we still in junior high?”

“Please. Jou never graduated elementary school.” Honda rolled his eyes, ignoring the indignant _“Hey!”_ from said friend.

“That’s not surprising,” Atem smirked and Jou turned his wrath over to him.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk!”

“Who? Little ol’ me?” He pitched his voice higher and adopted a rural accent. “Why, I never in all my years!” Yugi snorted at the impression, painfully inhaling some of his soda. Atem rubbed his back as he spluttered and coughed. “So, what were you all saying about me, anyway?”

“Just how naturally charming you are,” Honda replied, offering Yugi another napkin to clean the table.

“Oh, of course,” Atem said simply, hooking his hand around Yugi’s shoulder to pull him in close. “How do you think I bagged this fine specimen?”

Jou took one look at Yugi, red-faced and dripping in soda, and just roared with laughter.

“Right, Yugi?” Atem asked, undeterred. He smiled, tilting his face closer to his boyfriend’s. “Wasn’t it just my natural charm that got you all hot and bothered?”

“Get over yourself.” Yugi scoffed and pushed him away. “After all, I’m just after your fortune.”

“Oh, baby,” he tossed a fry into his mouth, “you’re going to be real disappointed, then.”

But Yugi didn’t think Atem could ever disappoint him. Not in anything.

* * *

“I want to have sex with you.”

Atem remained quiet, looking at the cards in his hand with a resolute expression, as if he hadn’t just heard what Yugi said. After a long moment, he pulled a bill from his stack and placed it in the middle of the table with a simple, “I call.”

Yugi’s face remained perfectly passive, despite the lack of response, as his eyes drifted over his own cards thoughtfully. If Yugi didn’t fold this turn, Atem would raise. he hadn’t seen Yugi tap his finger against the edge of his cards yet, so he was assuming the hand wasn’t that great.

“Call.” Yugi tossed another bill into the pot. Atem felt his eyebrow threaten to lift; either Yugi thought he was bluffing, or he was waiting for the river to turn up something good. “So, did you hear me, or…?”

“Of course I did.” Atem nodded. “You want to have sex.”

“With you.”

“With me,” Atem acknowledged the amendment with a sort of definitive nod. He flipped over the final card in the line, showing the Queen of Hearts. Yugi’s finger twitched and Atem smiled to himself; it seemed Yugi had gotten what he’d been waiting for after all…but was it enough? Could his hand beat Atem’s?

“So, if you heard me, are you just purposely ignoring me then?”

“We’re in the middle of a very serious battle.”

“We’re playing Texas Hold ’Em.”

“Exactly.” Atem stroked a hand over his chin, deliberating. They both automatically had a high-ranked pair with the queens in the community cards, but the probability that Yugi had something better than his own hand was low. Yugi most likely had a two pair, or maybe a three of a kind – both not enough to win.

“I’ll raise,” Atem decided, tossing three bills into the pot.

“I call,” Yugi replied instantly.

Atem smirked and tilted his head toward his boyfriend.  
“I hope you don’t regret that.” He set his cards face-up on the table.

“Oh, a flush! Good hand.” Yugi nodded serenely, but his mouth was curved in a wicked grin of his own. “But not good enough!” He smacked his own cards down, proudly displaying the two queens for Atem to see. _“Four of a Kind, baby!”_

“Ah, what the hell,” Atem groaned, slumping back in his chair as Yugi dragged the pile of money toward himself. “You’re a monster!”

“I won fair and square.”

“You just want my fortune.”

Yugi’s gaze lifted and focused in on Atem, eyes sharp with a desire that burned from the inside out. Atem stared back, feeling too much all at once. He felt breakable and invincible, brave and yet terrified. Something hot welled up in his chest, dense like a hot, humid summer night. Emotion and desire bloated up in his throat and smothered his lungs and he just wanted. The air between them was suspended, like the moment before an explosion, and all Atem wanted to do was light the fuse.

He wanted Yugi to look at him like that all the time. He wanted to feel his body against his, run his hands over every inch of Yugi’s skin, kiss him in places where only he’d ever see the marks. He didn’t want to know anything else.

Jolting into movement, Yugi was suddenly on his feet, the chair behind him wobbling with the abruptness of him standing. Atem watched as he walked around the table and stopped in front of him, bracing his hands against the arms of the chair as he bent over so they were face-to-face. Atem lifted his hands, smoothing his thumbs over Yugi's cheeks fondly, knowing that if he tilted his head just a little, there wouldn’t be any more space between them at all. Yugi’s breath caught at the back of his throat at the touch, hands gripping the chair tightly. Atem watched as he held himself carefully in check, like he was afraid one wrong move could make it all stop.

“If that’s how you refer to your assets, then yes,” Yugi finally murmured. “I want the whole estate.”

Atem moved his hand, gently settling his fingers over Yugi’s mouth - still caught up in the excited disbelief, even after all this time, that he could freely touch like that. Yugi caught his wandering hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, eyes closing as his lips trailed a reverent path down to his wrist. It was all Atem could do to remember how to breathe, much less speak.

“If that’s what you want,” he whispered, “you can have it.”

Yugi’s eyes opened back up, dark and hazy.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to—”

“You are all I ever wanted,” Atem said simply. He moved his hand to the back of Yugi’s neck and tugged him closer so that their foreheads rested together. It felt good to live without any doubt. “There are some things that you don’t have to ask for.”

“I know, but…” Yugi’s gaze dropped away and his hands settled against Atem’s waist, the weight and warmth of them secure. “I know you were scared at first. Of being with me – of being with anyone, really. I absolutely can’t risk scaring you away, I need you in my life, so… I have to make sure.”

“Haven’t I made it obvious?”

Yugi gave a watery chuckle and pressed forward, brushing their noses together.  
He sighed. “Atem, why are you so good to me?”

“I think you know why,” Atem replied slowly, not the least bit ashamed that his voice was raw with vulnerability.

Yugi lowered his head and moved in, kissing him deeply. Slowly and gently, like he was afraid that he would disappear. Atem hummed softly and responded to the kiss. He only just barely separated their lips as he said, “Your mouth is so perfect. I could sit here and kiss you all day.”

Yugi laughed deep in his throat, those divine lips curving into another smile.  
“You could if you wanted to,” he replied, “but I have some other things in mind.”

Then Yugi was moving more enthusiastically; settling himself squarely in Atem's lap, one leg on each side of his hips. He led them in a kiss that folded in on itself over and over until Atem didn’t know where he ended and Yugi began. He loved how Yugi always kissed him with such earnest passion, like he wanted to consume. The way his tongue slid over his own was so innately erotic that it made him shiver.

“Oh,” He heard him whisper, and it took him a full moment to open his eyes. Then another to process the dark, pleased look on Yugi’s face.

 _“Oh?”_ Atem repeated, smiling. “'Oh,' what?”

“This,” Yugi breathed, pressing his hands up to push all of Atem’s wayward bangs from his face, “You look so good like this.”

He slowly, deliberately, grinded his hips down and Atem moaned, fingers grasping at his waist.

“You’re being cocky,” Atem choked out, flushed but more than happy to let Yugi take this where ever he wanted to.

“Aw, don’t get embarrassed,” Yugi replied deviously. He moved his hips again, following the action with a full body roll that had them rubbing up against each other very intimately. He dipped his head right next to Atem’s ear. “You _like_ it when I talk dirty.” His fingers moved down, trailing over the curve of Atem’s cheeks, the line of his neck, to his chest. Atem whined desperately, hips slightly lifting from the chair.

“Just like that, sweetheart,” Yugi praised, nuzzling his face close as he gifted Atem with another grind. “Talk to me – tell me what you want.”

Oh, there were many things he wanted Yugi to do to him. Atem was already falling apart and they hadn’t really even _done_ anything yet. His heart was sprinting, tapping a fervent staccato in his chest. He was nothing but putty melting in the fire Yugi stoked, and all he wanted to do was keep burning. He’d never felt so in-sync and complete with someone like this before. He never let anyone get close like this, and it was overwhelming. He didn't regret it, he just never realized that he could feel something so acutely; it was all-encompassing.

He wanted to be Yugi’s last “goodnight” and his first “good morning.” He wanted to wake up to the smell of coffee and soft kisses every day. He wanted to come home to find Yugi lounging around on the couch and join him in watching stupid TV shows. More than that, he just _wanted._ Wanted Yugi so deeply - he felt so secure in their relationship, it drove away any of the last lingering doubts he had of _what about when he leaves me?_

Atem buried his face into Yugi’s neck, lips moving over the pulse there. He found that he was not afraid.

“I love you, Yugi.”

There were hands at his face, pulling his head back up. When Yugi slotted their lips back together, it was wet and tasted slightly of salt, but Yugi didn't seem sad or upset - quite the opposite, actually.

“Finally,” He breathed, voice thick with an emotion Atem could feel in his own chest.

Atem closed his eyes in agreement, feeling a strange, profound sense of well-being. Just months ago, he had been terrified of being in love, of being so vulnerable with someone else, of giving someone the absolute power to hurt him. But being with Yugi made everything seem brighter and crisper. So much warmer. He was ready to face whatever came next. It felt like freedom.

_Finally._

* * *

Atem was the first to wake the next morning. He came back to reality with a sudden twitch, finding his legs tangled up with Yugi’s. He glanced up at the alarm clock on the headboard, focusing in on the numbers. It was nearly six-thirty…he didn’t have to be up for another hour, at least. He blinked, still sleep-fogged and almost sweating from the warmth around him, unsure of what had woken him up so suddenly—

There was a hum and he looked down in time to see Yugi turn his head over on his chest, arms tightening as he shifted his body in his sleep. His very naked body.

Oh. Yeah, that would do it.

Atem smiled to himself and brushed his index finger over the slope of Yugi’s nose gently. It wrinkled as Yugi suddenly sniffed and groaned, eyes opening. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” Atem greeted, now running his fingers through Yugi’s messy bed-hair.

“Nooo…more sleep, please,” the other complained, arms constricting. “Why are you awake?”

“I remembered your filthy mouth last night and it woke me up.”

“Oh?” He didn’t seem the least bit embarrassed.

“If my neighbors complain, I’m sending them to you.”

“I’ll just tell them I couldn’t help it. Whips and chains excite me.”

Atem blinked, brow furrowing.  
“Uh – do they?”

Yugi just shrugged.

“Oh my god, _do they?”_

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?”

“Well, I think I like the idea of them – but I’ve never actually used them so…I don’t know.”

Atem grinned.  
“Want to try?”

“On you?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Oh, my god," His face flushed a very pretty color. _Now_ he was embarrassed. “It’s too early for this.”

“I’ll table the discussion for now, but we will be visiting it again later.”

“Fine.” He yawned and shuffled upward, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it, anyway?”

“About six-thirty.”

 _“What?!”_ He was wide-awake now. He leaped up, tripping over the sheets still tangled around his legs. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner – the store opens at seven-thirty!”

“In my defense, I only woke up a couple minutes before you.”

“I would love to blame you, but it’s my fault for not setting an alarm,” he said, jumping off of the bed. Atem laid on his side as he watched Yugi run around, gathering all of his clothes off of the floor and into his arms.

“Why didn’t you remind me to set mine?”

Yugi shot Atem an appraising look.  
“I was…distracted.”

Atem laughed in delight as Yugi ran out into the hallway for the bathroom. A second later, he heard the shower squeak on and Yugi’s head reappeared around the door frame.

“Wanna join me? We can conserve water.”

“No way. I’m going to stay here and take _all_ of the bed.” Atem stretched out his limbs across most of the bed to make his point and Yugi flipped him off before disappearing again. Grinning, Atem got up and made his way into the bathroom.

“Okay, okay. You convinced me,” he said, pulling back the shower curtain.

“Oh, I'm very sorry, sir,” Yugi said from under the spray. “That offer just expired. It is no longer valid.”

“I'll expire you!” Atem yelled and Yugi just laughed, whisking the curtain shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the moral of this story is "be patient with people who are afraid of love."
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr.](http://principalcellist.tumblr.com/) Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading :)


End file.
